Benutzer:Kinira
Tag, allerseits! thumb|left|55px Ich bin Kinira Pantarei. Ihr könnt mich auch einfach nur Kinira nennen. Ich bin eine normale Mitarbeiterin, die allerdings auch die ein oder andere Veränderung in diesem Wikia beigesteuert hat, z.B. das Design der Arte-Seiten. Schaut auch mal auf meiner Tipp und Merkseite vorbei, falls ihr mal nicht weiter wisst (Allerdings habe ich dort nur Tipps für Arte-Seiten und für ein paar Spiele). Geschichte Frühe Jahre Am historischen Tag des 19. Novembers 2004 kam das erste Tales of-Spiel in die Läden. Doch ich wusste allerdings nichts davon und hatte erst gut sechs Jahre später meine erste Erfahrung mit der Reihe gemacht. Damals kaufte ich mir Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, weil ich es günstig in einem Laden sah. Damals mochte ich das Spiel sehr und spielte es auch mehrere Male durch. So gut ein halbes Jahr später holte ich mir Tales of the Abyss. Doch es war leider komplett auf Englisch und ich verstand kaum ein Wort (Das hat sich seit dem Jahre 2014 geändert). Im Jahre 2013 bekam ich auf eigenem Wunsch hin eine X-Box 360 und Tales of Vesperia, sowie ein Game Cube Kontroller und Tales of Symphonia. Beide Spiele gehören zu meinen absoluten Favoriten und ich kenne die zwei Welten sehr gut. Ein Jahr später bekam ich auch noch eine Sonic Playstation 3 und Tales of Graces f, Tales of Xillia und dessen Nachfolger und Tales of Symphonia (Chronicles). Am 3.Juni 2015 wurde ich Mitglied des Allesteiler (was damals noch '''Pfotenballenklub' hieß), nachdem ich mir einige Artes-Informationen aus dem Internet holen wollte. Gegenwart Als normale Mitarbeiterin habe ich vergleichsweise wenig Rechte wie die zwei Admins Combatir oder Vanyar. Trotzdem kann ich Artikel erstellen, diese auch bearbeiten und Kategorien und Bilder hinzufügen oder entfernen. Außerdem kann ich neuere Mitarbeiter auch ein paar Tipps geben. Ich konzentriere mich vorrangig auf Artes, Arte-Listen und auf die Artikel rund um Tales of the Abyss. Nachdem ich dem Wikia beigetreten war, kaufte ich mir außerdem noch Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology und Tales of Zestiria. Zudem spiele ich auch Spin-Offs, die nicht in Europa erschienen sind. Dazu gehören ''Tales of VS., Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X und Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2. Kiniras Persönlichkeit Ich bin ein großer Fan der Tales of-Reihe und habe schon viele Titel durchgespielt. Anders als bei anderen Spielen, kann sich meine Begeisterung selbst nach langem Spielen noch halten. Außerdem habe ich das GEfühl, dass die Spiele versuchen eine Botschaft zu übermitteln. thumb|left|150pxthumb|right|230px Ich finde, dass jeder Charakter ein Teil des ganzen, jeweiligen Spieles ist. Die Charaktere, selbst die Nebencharaktere, sind immer sehr schön gestaltet und man gibt sich auch sehr viel Mühe dabei. Ich mag die Charkaterdesigns in den Originalen, allerdings die der Spin-Offs nicht, da sie meist zu deformiert wirken. Viele Desings passen auch zu dem Charakter des Protagonisten/Antagonisten, allerdings kann man es auch mit dem Design übertreiben, wie bei Lloyd Irving zum Beispiel. Ich finde ihn als viel zu auffällig gestaltet (Laut Yuri in einer Preoder-DVD von Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X: "So viel Rot tut in den Augen weh."). Ich besitze auch eine sehr große Begeisterung für Antagonisten. Zum einem, weil sie fast immer ein besseres Design erhalten (z.B. Mithos oder Van), zum anderen, weil die Antagonisten an ihren eigenen Idealen glauben und versuchen auf ihren Weg die Welt zu retten (Obwohl ihre Idee von der Weltrettung meist verkehrt ist). Es geschiet nicht selten, dass ich einen Antagonisten so sehr mag, dass ich mir wünsche, dass dieser auch ein spielbarer Charakter wäre. Ich finde besonders Yuan, Dhaos, Duke oder auch Sync haben ein guten Spielbaren-Charakter-Potenzial. Allerdings kann ich es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn der Antagonist und der Endboss beim ersten Treffen klar zu erkennen sind, weil dadurch der Spielspaß stark eingeschränkt wird. Neben der Tales of-Reihe mag ich zudem die Spielreihen von Nintendo: z.B. Pokémon und Professor Layton. Ich bin außerdem eine begeisterte Keyboarderin und erhofft mir in naher Zukunft auch die Lieder der Reihe spielen zu können (wenn ich die passenden Noten endlich finden würde). Ich lese außerdem gerne noch Mangas und schaue mir Animes, wie z.B. Madoka Magica oder Romeo x Juliet, gerne an. Trivia *Aktuell arbeitet die Mitarbeiterin an einer Fan-Fiction von Anna und Kratos. Wobei es sich dabei um ihre Fan-Fiction, mit der sie sich länger auseinandersetzt, handelt. Unten steht die Fanfiction. Falls ihr Anmerkungen machen wolllt, schreibt einfach. Kiniras Lieblingsspiele |-|1; Symphonia= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Kratos Aurion | Sheena Fujibayashi Yuan Ka-Fai | Mithos Yggdrasill Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, welches RPG ich am liebsten habe, würde ich zweifelsohne Tales of Symphonia oder Vesperia (Allerdings zeige ich hier nur Symphonia auf) nennen. Es ist zwar mein viertes Tales of-Spiel, doch ich kenne es in-und auswendig. Kein anderes Spiel der Reihe habe ich so oft durchgespielt (ca. 14, 15 Mal, wenn ich richtig gezählt habe). Und Tales of Symphonia hat eine sehr sympatische Heldengruppe und zwei nette Haupt-Antagonisten. Die Geschichte ist erstaunlich und lässt viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Es gibt immer wieder Überraschungsmomente. Die Story zieht sich zwar sehr lang, doch das ist nicht schlimm, da sich sehr darum gekümmert wurde. Ich habe allerdings stark zu bemängeln, dass Lloyd immer wieder im Vordergrund steht oder geschoben wird und man kaum einen Blick auf die anderen Charakteren bekommt. Die Geschichte schwächelt auch ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt und wird dann sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Niedere Antagonisten nerven mich ziemlich stark. Ich würde gerne etwas über die fünf Großfürsten erfahren. Besonders Kilia ist mehr als lachhaft. Sie ist der schlechteste Antagonist, den ich je gesehen habe. Selbst Aqua im Nachfolger ist da noch besser. Hinzu kommt, dass die fünf Großfürsten nicht sonderlich gut in die Handlung mit eingearbeitet wurden (Einzig Kvar und Pronyma wurden von den Fürsten einigermaßen gut eingearbeitet). Wenigstens sind Mithos und Yuan vergleichsweise sehr gut eingearbeitet worden. Außerdem muss ich das Design der Charaktere stark bemängeln. Besonders bei Lloyd hätte ich mir schlichtere Kleidung gewünscht. Aber auch Presea und Genis haben ein durch und durch schlechtes Design erhalten. Im Nachfolger wirken sie stark deformiert. Aber es gibt ja wenigstens auch ein paar Augenschmäuse. Yuan, Colette, Mithos (beide Formen) und die fünf Großfürsten haben von allen Charakteren die besten Designs. Die Städte sind sehr schön gemacht und dessen Hintergrundmusik gefällt mir auch sehr. Außerdem mag ich besonders die Kampfmusik. Meine Lieblingsstücke sind Beat the Angel, The End of a Thought und Fatalize. Im Grunde genommen glänzt Tales of Symphonia eigentlich mit sehr guten Musikstücken. |-|1; Vesperia= Lieblingsfiguren Yuri Lowell | Estellise Sidos Heurassein | Rita Mordio | Judith Duke Pantarei | Yeager Tales of Vesperia legt ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte von der Tales of-Reihe ein. Kein anderes Spiel hat so eine gute und überlegte Geschichte wie Tales of Vesperia. Es gehört zusammen mit Symphonia zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsspielen. Die Geschichte ist sehr überzeugend und lässt in keinsterweise an das Handeln der Protagonisten zweifeln. Außerdem weiß man wirklich zunächst nicht, wo die Geschichte einmal hingehen wird (Selbst nachdem Estelle wieder zurückgeholt wurde). Der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe ist immer wieder beeindruckend. Aber auch der Protagonist (Yuri) hält sich die meiste Zeit im Hintergrund und macht hin und wieder ein paar dreckige Taten. Die Gruppe ist nicht so groß wie in Xillia 2, aber auch nicht zu klein, wie in Phantasia. Besonders das Ende vom Spiel ist episch und verleiht mir immer eine Gänsehaut. Alle müssen helften, damit die Bedrohung vernichtet wird und Aer zu Mana konverstiert. Die Antagonisten sind grundverschieden. Während Duke sich erst zum Schluss als Antagonist herausstellt und wenigstens versucht die Helden zu verstehen, nehme ich Alexei nicht sehr ernst. Aber der nervigste Antagonist ist definitiv Zagi. Er wird sehr häufig bekämpft und beim vierten Mal frage ich mich erst, warum er überhaupt so hartnäckig ist. Ernsthaft! Welcher Gegenspieler würde eine Gruppe um die ganze Welt hinterhereilen, nur um gegen sie zu kämpfen? Desweiteren frage ich mich, wie Zagi überhaupt auf Taqaron raufgekommen ist. Alles im allen bietet Vesperia sehr gute Antagonisten, die zu meist sehr ernstzunhemen sind und ihren eigenen Hintergrund haben. Sie sind nicht nur böse, sie haben Herzen und kämpfen für ihre eigenen Ziele. Zum Beispiel kümmert sich Yeager, neben den Job als Gildenleiter, um ein Waisenheim. Nirgendwo sonst habe ich so gute Antagonisten gesehen, sie sind zwar nicht so gut in die Handlung eingearbeitet wie in Abyss, doch alle haben ein Herz und es tut mir wirklich weh, wenn ich einen von ihnen, abgesehen von Alexei, bekämpfen muss. Besonderes Lob erhält das Kolluseum und die Bonusdungeon. Das Kolluseum ist das beste was ich je in der Reihe erlebt habe. Ich mag es, dass es kein Rundensystem gibt, wo man in jeder Runde eine bestimmmte Anzahl an Gegner besiegen muss, sondern, dass man viele Gegner auf einmal besigen muss und dazu noch ein Zeitlimit hat. Desweiteren sind die Cameo-Auftritte super (Ich wollte schon immer einmal gegen Barbatos und Shizel kämpfen). Die Bonusdungeon enthält sehr starke Gegner und das Bekämpfen von ihnen macht wirklich Spaß. Außerdem braucht es eine Weile, bis man zum Verräter des Himmels kommt. So verbringt man in der Dungeon mehrere Stunden bis man zum finalen Boss kommt. |-|3; Abyss= Lieblingsfiguren Jade Curtiss | Ion | Sync Mieu | Jozette Cecille | Aslan Frings | Yulia Jue Wegen der fehlenden Übersetzung ist das Spiel alles andere als einfach erzählt. Schon allein das Welt-Komplex mit Fonons verstand ich kaum. Trotzdem ist der Teil gut. Allerdings würde ich das Spiel nur einen empfehlen, der mindestens eine Zwei in Englisch hat und zur Realschule geht. Die Charakterauswahl ist relativ gut gehalten. Am Anfang nervt der Hauptcharakter Luke ziemlich, doch nachdem er Akzeriuth zerstört hat und erfahren hat, dass er nur ein Reblika ist, wird er immer überzeugender. Tear ist auch sehr überzeugend. Sie ist eher kaltherzig und doch gefällt sie mir ganz gut. Welcher Charakter mich allerdings am meisten nervt ist Natalia. Sie ist recht eingebildet und ziemlich nutzlos für die Gruppe. Die Geschichte bietet auch viele Gänsehautszenen, wie z.B. die Zerstörung Akzeriuth. Und die Geschichte hat die traurigste Szene in der ganzen Reihe. Es gibt keine Sinnlosigkeit in der Handlung und die Argumente der Helden kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen. Die Anzahl der Gruppenmitglieder ist für mich ideal. Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Gruppe so groß wird wie in Dawn of the New World. Besonders die Anatgonisten (hauptsächlich die God Generals Sync, Arietta, Dist, Legratta und Largo) sind wunderbar in die Handlung eingebaut. Sie haben ihre Auftritte, sie sind wirklich nicht vergleichbar mit den anderen Antagonisten aus anderen Tales of-Spielen. Jeder von ihnen hat einen Konkurenten in der Heldengruppe: Sync hat Guy, Arietta hat Anise, Dist hat Jade, Legratta hat Tear und Largo hat Natalia. Die Grand Fonic Hymn ist einfach nur wunderschön. Schade, dass man sie nur zweimal Mal komplett hören kann im Spiel. Im Grunde genommen ist Abyss voll mit den besten Musikstücken, die ich je gehört habe. meaning of birth, finish the promise, A Wish and Sadness, mirror, Pleasentness. Tales of the Abyss hat zusammen mit Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Zestiria die besten, wirklich die besten Musikstücke der ganzen Reihe. |-|4; Narikiri Dungeon X= Lieblingsfiguren Dio | Mell | Ethos | Coleur | Rondoline E. Effenberg Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi | Dhaos Bei einem japanischen Spiel versteht man eigentlich kaum etwas. Doch man konnte bei diesem Spiel deutlich erkennen worum es geht. Ich würde sagen, dass Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X ein Nachfolger von dem ersten Tales of-Spiel ist. Die Geschichte ist sehr einfach und es geht im Grunde genommen nur um zwei Kinder, alias Dio und Mell, die Inkarnationen von Dios und Meltia sind und beweisen müssen, dass sie nicht wie Dios und Meltia sind und keinen schlechten Charakter besitzen. Begleitet werden die zwei durch die Fee Etos und einen mysteriösen Wesen namens Coleur. Dabei begegnen sie alle spielbaren Charaktere aus Tales of Phantasia und Rondoline E. Effenberg, die extra für dieses Spiel und für die Cross-Edition von Phantasia erfunden wurde. Dio und Mell sind außerdem Narikiri-Kämpfer und können per Kostümwechsel unterschiedliche Kampffertigkeiten erlangen. Alles im allen finde ich den Kostümwechsel als eine gute Idee. Hinzu kommt, dass man im diesem Spiel mehr über Derris-Kharlan und Dhaos erfährt. Warum benötigte der Planet einen Mana-Keim? Wie war Dhaos, als er seine Heimat verlassen hat, um nach Aseria zu reisen? Was geschah aus Derris-Kharlan, nachdem es den Mana-Keim erhalten hat? (Solche Fragen beantwortet das Spiel) Es ist wirklich schade, dass dieses so gute Spiel niemals außerhalb von Japan gekommen ist. Dieses Spiel hat so viel Potenzial und ist wirklich wunderschön. |-|5; Xillia 2= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Leia Rolando | Gaius | Muzét Milla (Splitterversion) | Chronos Die Geschichte geht mir zu stark auf das Erreichen des Zieles. Unnötigerweise ist der Schuldenabbau mehr als nervig und nur eine Verzögerung für das gesamte Spielgeschehen (Ich baue übgrigens die Schulden am liebsten mit dem Bekämpfen der Elite-Monster ab). Trotzdem mag ich es in verschiedene "Welten" hineinzusehen (daran liegt es, warum dieses Spiel auf Platz 5 bei mir liegt, so gut ist die Handlung nämlich nicht) und ein Blick darauf zu bekommen, wie es wäre, wenn zum Beispiel Milla Jyde umgebracht hätte, als sie sechs war. Der stumme Charakter Ludger überzeugt mich nicht ganz. Und ich verstehe dessen Beliebtheit überhaupt nicht. Er muss in jeden Kapitel sein und ist zeitgleich auch viel zu überpowert mit dem Chromatus. Allerdings kann ich es auch nicht verstehen wie jemand wie Ludger schon alleine Gaius, Milla und Muzét beim schlechten Ende töten kann. Auf Beziehungen, außer der von Ludger und Elle und Elle und Milla (Splitterversion), wird gänzlich in der Haupthandlung verzichtet. Und leidergottes gibt die gesamte Gruppe mal wieder kein schönes Gesamtbild ab (Dieses Problem hatte man ja schon im Vorgänger). Die Endbosse aus Xillia wirken bei dem Spiel nur reingequetscht und man kann auch gut ohne sie auskommen. Das Design der Charaktere ist, wie in Xillia, sehr naturgetreu und leider für meine Bedürfnisse viel zu modern. Außerdem wirken die älteren spielbaren Charaktere und Gaius wie ganz normalen NPCs. Auch hier haben wir leider mal wieder das typische Aushängeschild: Endboss (Ich spreche von Chronos; Glücklicherweise blieb Bisley bei mir fast bis zum Schluss als Endboss unbekannt). Allerdings mag ich es, dass die zwei Endbosse so unterschiedliche Meinungen haben. Es ist einfach mal was neues. |-|6; Radiant Mythology 2= Lieblingsfiguren Kanonno Earhart Folgt... |-|7; Dawn of the New World= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Sheena Fujibayashi | Yuan Ka-Fai Emil Castagnier | Ratatosk | Tenebrae Dieses Spiel ist mein erstes Tales of-Spiel überhaupt. Hätte man mich vor gut fünf Jahren gefragt, was mein Lieblingsspiel wäre, hätte ich dieses hier genannt. Doch nachdem ich andere gespielt habe, habe ich erst erkannt, dass es nicht sehr gut ist. Man muss schon den Vorgänger gespielt haben, um das ganze Geschehen zu verstehen. Die Geschichte ist recht interresant und lässt wieder einmal viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Auch viele Überraschungseffekte sind dabei. Am Anfang glaubt man, dass Emil ein ganz normaler Junge ohne Freunde ist, doch nach einer Weile stellt man die Vermutung, dass er Aster ist. Gegen Ende des Spieles wird endlich die Wahrheit enthüllt. Was mich allerdings wirklich wurmt, ist die Tatsache, dass man die älteren spielbaren Charaktere nicht leveln kann und damit verzichtet man auch auf die Artes-Erlernung. Besonders Raine hatte im Vorgänger wirklich eine gute Arte-Auswahl, z.B. Acutness oder Nurse. Diese spielbaren Charaktere sind wirklich nicht sehr hilfreich, egal bei welchen Boss. Was die Antagonisten angeht, kann ich nicht viel sagen. Brute nehme ich nur halbwegs ernst, es gibt bei weitem bessere Endbosse als Richter, Decus und Alice bilden nur eine Art Komedie-Duo ab, Magnar und Hawk sind nur nervig und bei Aqua frage ich mich ernsthaft, warum sie überhaupt eine Antagonistin ist. Die Charakterdesings sind solala. Ein paar sehen richtig gut aus, andere wiederum richtig deformiert. Besonders das von Raine, Genis und Lloyd ist dermaßen deformiert, dass es in meinen Augen wehtut. Die neuen Charaktere sehen da viel besser aus. Wenn ich schon davon spreche, die neuen Charaktere sind alles andere als interessant. Emil wird zwar in der Geschichte immer überzeugender, allerdings wird er zu stark von Marta mit ihrer: "Du bist mein Prinz!" kaputt gemacht. Eine ruhigere und coole Charakterin hätte es besser getan, statt so ein quiekendes Mädchen, die nur nervig ist und in der Geschichte immer weniger überzeugt. Hinzu kommt, dass es ruhig mehr neue spielbare Charaktere geben sollte, die man leveln kann. |-|8; Radiant Mythology= Lieblingsfiguren Kanonno | Widdershin Da es ein Spin-Off ist erhält es eine andere Bewertung. Das ganze Schema von einer Welt, die die anderen Welten frisst, finde ich ziemlich gut. Allerdings ist das Kampfsystem alles andere als erfreulich. Man muss stehen um ein Objekt zu verwenden. Auch Befehle werden weitestgehend ignoriert. Und das Rekrutieren der Charaktere finde ich mehr als nervig. (Ich hätte gerne Kratos, Rutee und Leon in meinem Team um Widdershin zu besiegen. Allerdings kann man, soweit ich weiß, Kratos für diese Quest nicht rekrutieren. Mittlerweile habe ich es schon geschafft.) Das Jobsystem finde ich eigentlich eine gute Idee, allerdings hätte ich es etwas anderes organisiert. Während man normal als Charakter per Level-Up steigt, haben die Jobs eigene Level um lediglich Artes zu erlernen. Quasi wie bei Narikiri Dungeon X. Aber nein, die mussten ja das beide zusammenpacken. Die Geschichte ist am Anfang sehr interresant, doch beim zweiten durchspielen merkt man erst, wie kurz sie eigentlich ist (Ich hoffe beim zweiten Teil ist das anders). Schade finde ich es, dass man Kanonno nicht spielen kann, außerdem wünsche ich mir mehr spielbare Charaktere (Würde gerne mal Harold oder Garr spielen.) |-|9; Graces f= Lieblingsfiguren Sophie | Pascal | Malik Caesar | Kleine Königin Eine nette Welt, die mir allerdings nicht so stark in den Kopf bleibt. Der Einstieg in den Prolog ist recht überraschend und doch positiv, was sich auf die ersten Spielstunden auswirkt. Doch nach und nach habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Entwickler sich keine Mühe gegeben haben. Das weitere Spielgeschehen geht mir zu stark auf Freundschaft und die Geschichte ist zu langweilig gestaltet. Ein paar gute Szenen hätten besser und spannender gemacht werden können. Die für mich dominierenden Charaktere, Asbel und Richard sind zumal ziemlich langweilig. Allerdings werden die Zwei von Cheria getoppt. So eine langweilige Charakterin zu erschaffen... (Ich schreibe es lieber nicht hin) Die Antagonisten sind leider wieder klar zu erkennen. Besonders Emeraude ist so klar zu erkennen, das ich nur den Kopf schütteln muss. Richard nehme ich nicht sehr ernst als Antagonist und Lambda ist nur mitleiderregend. Der einzigste Antagonist, den ich halbwegs ernst nehme, ist die Kleine Königin (Darum steht sie ja auch oben). Desweitern ist es mir zum ersten Mal passiert, dass ich mit dem Haupt-Hauptcharakter (Asbel) beim Kämpfen überhaupt nicht zurechtgekommen bin. Andauernd geht er bei mir K.O. und deshalb habe ich entweder Richard oder Sophie und im schlimmsten Fall, wenn beide nicht in der Gruppe waren, Pascal gesteuert (Wobei Pascals Kampfstil mir sehr gefällt). Wenigstens das Design aller ist sehr gut gelungen (Allerdings hätte ich Hubert einen anderen Namen und keine Brille verpasst.). Besonders bei Asbel und Richard erkennt man gutes Charakterdesign. |-|10; Zestiria= Lieblingsfiguren Lailah | Edna | Rose | Dezel | Zaveid | Mayvin Es häufen sich leider immer mehr Probleme in Zestiria an. Um das übersichtlicher zu gestalten liste ich es nach Punkten an. 1. Story: Die Story ist meist geprägt von Sinnlosigkeit. Angesprochende Probleme werden einfach nicht weiter fortgesetzt oder gelöst. Zudem werden ein paar Probleme meist ohne Erklärung und Beiwohnen der Hauptcharaktere gelöst. Die Handlung ist sehr vorraussehbar und außerdem viel zu kurz. Sie ist nicht gut ausgeabreitet und eigentlich auch recht langweilig. Zeitangaben wären auch hilfreich gewesen. Man denkt wirklich, dass Heldalf schon über 100 Jahre alt ist und die ganze Sache mit Camlann ebenso alt. 2. Antagonisten: Die Antagonisten sind ehrlich gesagt extrem schlecht. Heldalf wirkt viel zu übertrieben mit seinen Titel Herrscher des Unheils. Hinzu kommt, dass der Endbosskampf gegen ihn (und Maottelus) einfach nur zeitraubened und nervig ist. Ich nehme ihn zwar ernst, doch übertreibt er nicht etwas, dass er alle Menschen und Seraphimn vernichten will, nur weil er unsterblich ist? Ich meine Seraphim können nicht an Altersschwäche sterben. Maotelus tritt eingentlich nicht so direkt auf, als dass ich ihn als Antagonist bezeichnen würde. Er ist außerdem der erste Antagonist, der kaum eine Hintergrundgeschichte aufweist. Man weiß nur, dass er der Kopf der Fünf Herrscher ist, einmal vor 1.000 Jahren im Katz-Korner war und warum er ein Hellion wurde. Symonne und Lunarre treten auch kaum in der Geschichte auf. Die Beiden sind nur nervig und gelten für mich als eine Art Hinauszögerung für das Ende des Spieles. Symonne ist einfach überheblich (schon allein wegen ihrer Stimme) und Lunarre einfach nur... (Ich möchte ehrlich gesagt keine Speere haben) 3. Kampfsystem: Das Kampfsystem gleicht dem von Graces f - Es wurde allerdings nicht sehr gut umgesetzt. Die Kamera verkantet sich ständig, es gibt kein festgelegtes Kampffeld mehr und das schlimmste von allen: warum hat Zestiria allgemein Gegner, mit vielen HP-Punkten und einer fast undurchdringlichen Verteidigung? Die normalen Schlag-Artes (sprich: die vom Arte-Baum) verteilen sehr wenig Schaden, die Beschwörungszeit von hohen Zaubern kann man einfach mit einer speziellen Fertigkeit verringern. Im Spiel wird man quasi gezwungen eine Armatisierung durchzuführen. Deren Schlag-Artes sind ja wenigstens ganz gut und deren Zauber auch, doch wenn man im armatisierten Zustand besiegt wird, gehen Mensch und Seraph K.O. Zudem sind die meisten Gegner nicht herausfordernd. Sprich: Hohes Level, nichts können. Bei meinem ersten Durchgang habe ich so manchen Gegner mit 20 Level Unterschied besiegt. Besonders wenn man sich mit Mikleo armatisiert, braucht man nur auf Abstand zu bleiben und nach jeder 4-Kombo einen Zauber hinterjagen. 4. Etc.: Hier liste ich alles auf, was ich nicht oben geschrieben habe Seraphim, usw. Die Seraphim werden nicht erklärt. Wie entstanden die ersten Seraphim? Wie wird man einer? (Ich kaufe es nämlcih nicht ab, das man einer wird, nur weil man ein reines Herz hat) Woher kommt das Mana? Felder Die Felder sind leider viel zu groß (aber wenigstens schön anzusehen). Man verbringt ehrlich gesagt knapp die Hälfte des Spieles damit in den überdimensionalen Feldern von Punkt A nach Punkt B zu rennen. Man wird auch sehr schnell von den Monstern eingeholt. Da nützt selbst Windschreiten nichts. Nutzlose Dungeons Leider Gottes gibt es in Zestiria ein paar nutzlose Dungeons, die man eigentlich nur betritt um Anormale Monster zu besiegen, damit Rose ihr zweites mystisches Arte erlernt, oder um Truhen zu plündern, damit man vielleicht einen seltenen Schatz findet. Bei so vielen nutzlosen Dungeons kann ich nur den Kopf schütteln. Gute Sachen: Die Gruppe ist im allgemeinen wirklich sympatisch und harmonisch. Jeder ergänzt sich und ich habe zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass jeder in der Gruppe hineingehört. Außerdem sind die Musikstücke wirklich schön. Besonders die der Themes und das Kampflied Rising Up, was im letzten Teil des Kampfes gegen Tiamat und danach in der Glehfeld-Senke gespielt wird, gehören zu meinen Lieblingsstücken im ganzen Spiel. Fazit: Mir macht zwar das Spiel Spaß, doch bei so vielen negativen Punkten kann und werde ich Zestiria keinen höheren Platz vergeben. |-|11; Xillia= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Leia Rolando | Gaius Meine so negative Einstellung gegenüber diesem Teil liegt wahrscheinlich darin, dass ich das Manga schon gelesen habe, bevor ich überhaupt eine PS3 bekommen habe. Eine recht farblose Geschichte und noch dazu keine überzeugende Argumente von den Protagonisten. Das Spiel fällt sehr langweilig aus und kaum habe ich einen Speicherpunkt erreicht, da wollte ich einfach nur aufhören und Symphonia, Vesperia oder Xillia 2 spielen. Die Handlung ist sehr vorraussehbar (Wenigstens ist der Endboss diesmal am Anfang nicht zu erkennen. Was ich eigentlich sehr mag). Ich würde das Spiel kein zweites Mal durchspielen. Ich kann auch keinerlei Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren sehen, außer bei Jyde und Milla. Klartext: Die Gruppe hat kein schönes Gesamtbild und sind nur die quängelnden... (Man kann sich den Rest schon denken) Die Argumente von Maxwell oder Gaius sind eigentlich logischer und sie wollen jemanden auch beschützen. Mitunter ist Gaius der beste, wirklich der beste Antagonist, den ich je erlebt habe. Er kämpft einfach für sein Volk und wird leider deswegen von der mehr als unsympatischen Heldengruppe "bestraft" und vermöbelt. Der finale Kampf ist wenigstens auch mal was Neues. Zwei Gegner auf einmal. Wobei es mir nicht sehr gut gefällt, da sich der Kampf als sehr zeitintesiv erweist. Das beste was mir am diesen Spiel gefällt sind die Städte. Wunderschön und die nördlichen Städte sind sehr asiatisch angehaucht, beginnend bei Nia-Khera. Abgesehen von Trigleph finde ich die Städte als die schönsten Video-Spiel-Städte, die ich je gesehen habe. |-|12; VS.= Was passiert, wenn man Super Smash Bros. und ein Tales of-Spiel kreuzt? Tales of VS. Das Experiment ist allerdings nicht sehr gut gelungen. (Das Spiel würde ich absolut nicht weiterempfehlen.) Ich habe mir das Spiel gekauft, weil ich unbedingt mal Dhaos spielen wollte. Doch Tales of VS. hat einen dermassen kleinen Handlungsstrang, dass ich es schon nach zwei Tagen durchgespielt habe. Im Grunde genommen ist das Spiel besser, wenn man in einem Beat'em-Up Wettbewerb antreten will. Es ist zwar schön und gut, dass man in unterschiedlichen Geschichten eintauchen kann, doch das Ende läuft immer nur auf das Gleiche hinaus. Die Grafik ist solala und das Kampfsystem haut mich auch nicht vom Hocker. |-|Weitere Lieblinge= Hier gebe ich noch weitere Lieblinge von mir bekannt, deren Spiel ich nicht gespielt habe. Destiny *Rutee Katrea *Leon Magnus Eternia *Farah Oersted *Celsius Destiny 2 *Reala *Nanaly Fletcher *Harold Berselius Rebirth *Mao Lieblinge |-|Colette Brunel= Es hat eigentlich mehrere Spieldurchläufe gebraucht, bis ich Colette mochte. Sie ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass die Hauptcharakterinnen nicht immer überdimensionale Brüste haben sollten. Ich könnte mir Colette auch gar nicht mit Brüsten vorstellen. Colette ist außerdem sehr stark und jammert nie. Zwar ist es nicht gut, dass sie ihre Probleme ersteinmal für sich behält und erst erzählt, wenn es schon fast zu spät ist, doch sie tut alles damit ihre Freunde glücklich sind. hinzu kommt ihr unverschämtes Glück (außerhalb des Kampfes). Kaum macht sie etwas falsch, schon kommt etwas gutes hervor, z.B. als sie gestolpert ist und Sheena in ein Wartungsschacht fällt. Ihr Design unterstreicht ihre naive und unschuldige Art. Ihr Outfit ist auch irgendwie erhaben, was bei Ion und Lailah auch der Fall ist. Ich stecke sie gerne in das Maid-, Bankett- und in das Rita Mordio-Kostüm. Mich nervt es allerdings (Was eigentlich '''fast' bei jeder weiblichen Hauptcharakter passiert), dass sie andauernd gekidnappt bzw. entführt wird. Sie wird drei- bis viermal entführt ''(Das klassiche Entführer-Déjavú). Aber muss sie wirklich entführt werden? Und dann so oft? Trotzdem ist sie einer meiner absoluten Favoriten. |-|Yuan Ka-Fai= Yuan wurde erst durch den Anime bei mir so beliebt. Er ist ein guter Beweis dafür, dass die Antagonisten nicht immer schlechte Typen sein müssen, die sich den Helden in den Weg stellen und sie an allen möglichen Sachen behindern. Ich kenne kaum einen Antagonisten, der mit den Helden kooperiert (Die einzigsten, die ich kenne neben Yuan: Duke und Gaius) Ohne ihn würde eine gewisse Organisation schon lange bei ihrem Ziel angekommen sein. Seine Methoden sind zwar fragwürdig, allerdings ist er in Tales of Symphonia ein versteckter Held. Ohne ihn wäre Cruxis schon längst am Ziel und ohne ihn würde Kratos nicht mehr leben. Außerdem gehört der Kampf gegen ihn und Botta zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsbosskampf. Seine, in meinen Augen, viel zu kurzen Auftritte im Nachfolger sind meist zu wenig (maximal vier Mal). Er könnte ja im Kolluseum auftreten, als Überraschungsgegner. Sein Charakterdesign ist sehr gut gelungen und im Gegensatz zu den anderen wirklich ein Augenschmaus. Ansonsten gibt es neben ihm nur ein paar weitere gut Charakterdesigns im Spiel. Das Outfit im ersten Teil mag ich besonders. Es ist sehr einfallsreich und wirkt auch im Anime oder Manga überhaupt nicht deformiert. Das im zweiten Teil ist auch ganz gut gelungen, zwar nicht so gut wie im ersten Teil, doch es bietet wenigstens etwas. (Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn alle älteren spielbaren Charaktere auch neue Outfits bekommen hätten.) Fazit: Er ist mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter und gehört außerdem zu meinen Lieblingsantagonisten. |-|Yuri Lowell= Warum müssen die Protagonisten eigentlich immer glorreiche Helden sein, die niemanden opfern wollen? Bei Yuri ist das Wohl nicht der Fall. Kein anderer bringt mit Absicht und zum Schutz anderer so viele um, wie er. Ich mag seinen Charakter auch sehr gerne. Er hat einen sehr großen Gerechtigskeitsinn und scheut auch nicht Minderheiten zu beschützen. Außerdem gibt es am Anfang einer Geschichte keinen anderen Helden, der schon so einen stark ausgebildeten, erwachsenen Charakter besitzt. Er weiß was er tut, er unterstützt seine Freunde und er hat einen guten Humor. Sein Design unterstützt eigentlich auch seine Taten. Der typische Held ist er nicht und deshalb bekommt er auch schwarze Kleidung. Fazit: Er ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere in der ganzen Reihe. |-|Judith= Mich selber interresiert ihre Rasse, die Krityas, sehr. Komischerweise vergleiche ich die Krityas mit den Elfen, da beide Rassen die spitzzulaufenden Ohren aufweisen und meistens als Forscher tätig sind. (Okay, das hat eigentlich nicht so viel mit Judith zu tun) Ich mag Judith, da sie eine Optimistin ist und gleichzeitig auch mütterliche Seiten zeigt. Obwohl in Tales of Vesperia meiner Meinung nach in der Heldengruppe noch mehr Optimisten gibt (Yuri und Karol), ist sie die optimistischte von allen. Besonders die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Rita ist sehr wichtig im Handlungsverlauf. Während Judith versucht alle Hermes-Blastia zu zerstören, versucht Rita sie zu überzeugen, dass die Zerstörung nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Ihr Kampfstil sagt mir auch zu. Er ist sehr flüssig und man kann, egal ob in der Luft oder nicht, gute Kombos aufbauen. Durch sie habe ich mich das erste Mal versucht am Luftkampf, der dann bei mir durch Milla Maxwell bzw. Milla (Splitterversion) und Rondoline. E. Effenberg, und später noch von Emil Castagnier fortgesetzt wurde. Ihr Design ist wirklich schön und nicht so freizügig, wie es am Anfang erscheint. Allerdings gefällt mir keiner ihre alternativen Outfite so sehr. |-|Duke Pantarei= Der teilweise Namensgeber meines Accounts gehört definitiv zu meinen Lieblingsantgonisten, da er anders ist. Er ist ein recht passiver Endboss, den man eher als einen wichtigen Nebencharakter einstuft als zu einem Antagonisten. Es gibt zig Endbosse, wo man gleich erkennt, dass er/sie der Endboss sein würde (Beste Beispiele: Yggdrasill, Dhaos, Chronos oder auch Heldalf). Bei Duke kam ich fast bis zum Schluss nicht drauf, dass er der Endboss sei (Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich eher Alexei als Enboss gedacht). Er, der sich immer im Hintergrund hielt und den Helden mehrfach geholfen hat, ist ein dermaßen überraschender Endboss, dass ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr rauskam. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass ich ihn mir als Endboss gewünscht hätte. Mir würde es eher gefallen, wenn er auch ein spielbarer Charakter wäre. Sein Design ist sehr mysteriös und gleichzeitig auch sehr erhaben. Sein Charakte ist ruhig und er versucht auch das Denken anderer verstehen, was ich besonders mag. Es gibt viele Endbosse, die nicht einmal ansatzweise das Handeln der Helden zu verstehen versuchen. Er sprengt also die Normen der Endbosse und Antagonisten. |-|Rondoline E. Effenberg= Was macht eine Heldin hier, die nur in einem einzigen Spiel aufritt, noch dazu in einem Spin-Off, und keinen Cameo-Aufritt bekommt? Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen im Spiel (Beispiel: Cress oder Chester) ist sie eine Optimistin. Ich finde es schade, dass sie nicht in der GBA-Fassung von Tales of Phantasia dabei ist (Sie ist nur in der Cross-Edition verfügbar). Ihre beziehung zu Dhaos sagt mir sehr zu. Durch sie erfährt man auch mehr über den Antagonisten. Ich wiederhole mich, doch es ist wirklich, wirklich schade, dass sie nicht schon in der GBA-Fassung von Phantasia dabei ist. (Sie ist guter Stoff für eine Fanfiction) Jemand wie sie würde die Gruppe, bestehend aus maximal nur zwei Nahkämpfern, ungemein stärken. Schon alleine, weil sie der einzigste Misch-Typ im ganzen Spiel wäre (Ich kämpfe am liebsten immer mit den Misch-Typen, da sie Nahkampf und Magie beherrschen). Und was erkennt man auch? Menschen in Aseria können durchaus Magie erlernen, wenn sie einen geeigneten Lehrer haben (Rondoline hatte Dhaos als Lehrer) und keine elfischen Vorfahren oder Aionis injiziert bekommen haben. Woebi es nicht nicht bekannt ist, warum sie Magie benutzen kann. Außerdem wäre sie, neben Cress, die einzigse, die ein Schwert führen kann. Der Charakterdesign ist ebenfalls sonderbar, im Gegensatz zu der gesamten anderen Crew. Sie ist eher freizügig gekleidet. Obwohl ich sowas eigentlich nicht sehr gerne mag. Fazit: Ich mag sie besonders gerne und sie gehört zu meinen Lieblingscharas. |-|Dhaos= Ich mag Dhaos mitunter, weil man, im Gegensatz zu anderen Endbossen, bis zum Schluss nichts über seine wahren Beweggründe erfährt. Er gibt sie ja auch erst nach dem letzten Kampf preis. Als einzigster Hauptantagonist im Spiel wurde er besonders gut eingearbeitet. Ich mag auch sein Charakterdesign sehr. Wobei viele Endbosse ein wirklich gelungenes Charakterdesign haben. Ich mag es auch, dass er stolz ist und sich nicht unterkriegen lässt (Meiner Meinung nach, könnte man ruhig mal ein Spiel machen, wo er ein Protagonist ist). Er versucht auch nicht nur seine Welt zu retten, sondern auch die Elementargeister aus Aseria und den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill. Seine Ziele zwei Welten das Mana zu bewahren ist wirklich ungewöhnlich für einen Antagonisten. Es gibt da ja zig Endbosse, die die Welt in irgendeiner Art und Weise vernichten wollen. Auch sein Cameo-Auftritt in Vesperia sagt mir sehr zu. Er könnte allerdings etwas zäher sein, wie z.B. Barbatos Goetia (Wo ich mir immer die Zähne ausbeiße). |-|Sync= Bei Sync frage ich micht ernsthaft, warum er nicht der Hauptcharakter ist. Hätte man Sync mit seinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex den Posten des Haupt-Hauptcharakter überlassen, dann wäre die Geschichte besser geworden. Ich hätte mich für die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Anise und ihm und Ion wirklich interresiert. Dass er ein Replica ist, eigentlich nur erschaffen wurde, um jemanden zu ersetzen, ist wirklich besser, als wenn man einen Adeligensohn ohne Erinnerungen (noch dazu am Anfang hundsfrech und ohne Manieren) den Posten des Haupt-Hauptcharakters überlässt. Ein weiterer postiver Punkt ist, dass Sync wunderbar in die Handlung mit eingearbeitet wurde. Es gibt nicht viele Antagonisten, die in die Geschichte gut eingearbeitet wurden. Ich würde wiklich, wirklich gerne mal jemanden steuern, der Faustkampf und Magie beherrscht. Leider gab es bisher nur zwei Personen (Dhaos und Celsius), die diese Kriterien erfüllen und leider auch nur in den Spin-Offs spielbar sind. Sync wäre da mal wieder der klassische Fall von Nahkampf und Magie. Ich könnte mich darüber wirklich aufregen... (Aber ich lasse das jetzt lieber...) Sein Design ist (ohne Maske) wirklich gut geworden. Allerdings hätten sie ihn nicht so eine Pieps-Stimme geben sollen. Ich habe ihn als erstes (wie auch bei Ion wohlbemerkt) für eine junge Frau gehalten. |-|Pascal= Verrückte Wissenschaftlerin? Aber hallo! Sie ist das beste Beispiel, was aus einer toternsten Gruppe wird, wenn man jemanden witziges, in dem Fall Pascal, dort hineipackt. Würde mir jemand mit ihren Charakter in der Öffentlichkeit begegnen, würde ich sie nur als nervig empfinden. Doch in Tales of Graces f sorgt sie mitunter bei einer toternsten Heldengruppe immer für einen Lacher. Schon allein bei ihren ersten Aufritt habe ich mich zu Tode gelacht. Nicht zu vergessen ihren ersten Aufritt im Future-Teil des Spieles. Zitat: *Pascal: "Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet! Ihr seid der Hammer! Das muss gefeiert werden! Los, schmeißen wir eine Party!" *Malik: "Die Party muss erst mal warten." *Pascal: "Hm?" Ihr Design ist eher schlecht und ich habe schon bei Weitem besseres gesehen. Aber das macht ihren Kampfstil wieder wett (Ich meine, wer hat schon einmal jemanden gesehen, der so mit eine Stab kämpft?). Sie gehört definitiv zu meinen Lieblingswissenschafterinnen. |-|Gaius= Gaius verdient einen Orden für den besten Antagonist der ganzen Reine, nein für den besten Antagonisten den ich kenne. Kein Endboss bisher versucht jemanden, außer die Welt, zu beschützen (Es gibt da so viele Endbosse mit ziemlich dummen Beweggründen. Die Menschheit muss vernichtet werden, da sie meine Schwester schadet. ~ Mithos; Die Menschen müssen willenlos gemacht werden, damit mein Freund nicht weiter leidet. ~ Chronos; Ich werde die Seraphim und Menschen vernichten, da sie Bosheit verursachen. ~ Heldalf jetzt übertreibt man). Er beschützt sein Volk und wird deshalb leider Gottes von den Helden vermöbelt. Desweiteren mag ich es, dass er ziemlich lange bei mir als Endboss unentdeckt blieb (Dasselbe hatte ich auch bei Duke). Es gibt wirklich so viele Endbosse, die gleich auf Anhieb zu erkennen sind. Sein Charakter mag ich auch gerne. Manchmal ist er in Xillia 2 richtig lustig: Hier sind zwei Zitate: *"Teepo, wenn du so groß wärest wie ein Haus, wärst du noch bei weitem knuddeliger!" *"Jede weitere Andeutung darauf, wird als eine Kriegserklärung gelten." (Vielleicht liegt es an mir, dass ich seinen Humor so sehr mag. Im Grunde genommen ist das recht banal) Das Design von Gaius im ersten Teil mag ich außerdem sehr gerne. Das Outfit im zweiten Teil gleicht dem eines NPCs. Darum habe ich sofort, als ich Gaius-Erste-Teil-Outfit bekommen habe, ihn wieder in sein Königs-Outfit gepackt. |-|Milla (Splitterversion)= Sie und die Original-Milla zu vergleichen ist in meine Augen eine schlechte Sache. Sie ist anders und das finde ich gut an ihr. Sie ist nicht Milla Maxwell, sie ist einfach nur die Milla. Die Milla, die ich liebgewonnen habe (Ich mag auch Milla Maxwell. Sie gehört allerdings nicht zu meinen absoluten Lieblingen). Die Milla, die sich einfach nur wünscht zu leben, ohne dass andere sie als einen Ersatz oder Fake sehen. Ich mag auch ihr Design, wenn sie die normalen Kleidung trägt. Diese Kleidung ist nicht sehr freizügig wie die von Milla Maxwell (Ich nenne Milla Maxwell nicht Original). Ansonsten sieht sie aus wie Milla Maxwell, abgesehen von einer einzigen Locke. Außerdem mag ich ihre wilde Mähne. Mir gefällt auch ihre sture Art und dass sie sehr gut kochen kann. Die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Elle ist die einzigste Beziehung in der Haupthandlung, die mir persönlich wirklich gefällt. Sie ist der erste und bisher einzigste Charakter, der mir sehr ähnelt (Vielleicht liegt es deswegen, dass ich sie so sehr mag). Besonders ihr Tod fand ich traurig. Warum musste sie sich opfern, damit die echte Milla zurückkommt? Sie hätte das Leben verdient. Für andere ist sie nur Ersatz bis Milla Maxwell zurückkommt, aber für mich ist sie ein vollwärtiger Charakter, den man nicht ersetzen kann. |-|Lailah= Im Grunde genommen mag ich kaum Charaktere mit mütterlichen Aspekt, doch sie bildet da wohl die Ausnahme. Ich mag Lailahs Charakter sehr. Sie kümmert sich zwar um andere, wirkt aber keineswegs langweilig, wie z.B. Cheria, die nur als Asbels Verliebte fungiert. Auch ihr Anhang zu schlechten Wortwitzen mag ich sehr. Und die Kombination Lailah und Zaveid finde ich sehr unterhaltsam, da Zaveid immer wieder Flirtversuche startet und Lailah sie einfach mit Wortwitzen umgeht. Ihr Design mag ich auch sehr. Es erinnert mich an Colettes- und Ions-Outfit. Unschuldig, und doch irgendwie erhaben. Weiß und Rot passen zusammen und ihren Zopf mag ich wirklich gerne. Ich würde sie sogar als sehr schön bezeichnen und sie hat sogar das schönste Design der gesamten Reihe erhalten. |-|Rose= Und hier hätten wir mal wieder das typische Beispiel, dass der eigentliche Protagonist (Sorey) sich nicht als Protagonist eignet. Rose ist eine lockere Persönlichkeit und genau das mag ich an ihr sehr. Sie müsste die Hirtin sein und nicht Sorey (Obwohl ich ihn auch gerne mag). Sie ist gänzlich überzeugt von ihrem Handeln und deswegen droht ihr auch keine Gefahr der Bosheit anheimzufallen. Sie nimmt auch kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Rose hat auch ihre coole Seiten, indem sie zu Sorey sagt, dass er da ist um Leben zu geben, sie allerdings da ist um es zu nehmen. Desweiteren mag ich die Beziehung zwichen ihr und Dezel. Wobei sie ruhig ihn etwas mehr ärgern könnte. Roses Kampfstil ist sehr flüssig. Man kann sich entscheiden ob man Luft- oder Bodenkampf wählt. Die Armatisierung verleiht ihr zusätzlich weitere Kräfte. Besonders mit Lailah und Mikleo armatisiere ich immer sehr gerne. Ihr Design ist das beste, was ich in den letzten erschienenen Spielen gesehen habe. Es symbolisiert ihre Lockerheit und ihre positive Art. Außerdem packe ich sie auch gerne in das Outfit des Anführers der Verstreuten Knochen und in ihr Händler-Outfit. |-|Dezel= Dezel mag ich, da er sehr fürsorglich ist, besonders Rose gegenüber, obwohl er am Anfang recht kühl wirkte. Besonders die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Rose hat mir sehr gefallen im Spiel. Er verkörpert auch den väterlichen Aspekt. Die Hintergründe von ihm, wie er ein Seraph wurde, wie er erblindete, wie er zum ersten Mal Rose begegnete, hätten mich interresiert. Ich fand es wirklich traurig, dass er gestorben ist, aber genau sein Tod ist die rührenste Szene im ganzen Spiel. Doch durch die verwirrende Rückblende aus Dezels Leben ist die Stimmung leicht zerstört worden. Trotzdem hätte ich mir schon gewünscht, dass er nicht gestorben wäre. Ich mag auch sein Charakterdesign. Es erinnert mich sehr stark an das Outfit von Yuri. Er verheimlicht etwas und das symbolisiert seine dunkle Kleidung. Allerdings passt der Hut irgendwie nicht und die spitzen Zähne sehen nur komisch aus. |-|Celsius= Celsius ist definitiv mein Lieblingsgeist. Ihr Design ist ansehnlich, elegant und auch irgendwie erhaben. In den meisten Spielen spielt Celsius nur eine geringfügige Rolle, doch in Tales of Xillia 2 und in den Spin-Offs Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 & 3 hat ist sie eine tragende Person. Ihr Kampfstil sagt mir auch sehr zu. Sie verteidigt sich mit Fäusten, kann aber auch Magie. Letzteres rührt daher, dass sie ein Geist ist. Es gibt kaum Kämpfer, die bei mir diese Kombination aufweisen. Die anderen wären, Dhaos, Sync, teilweise Mithos und Lunarre. Viel von Celsius' Persönlichkeit ist nicht zu sehen. Sie scheint allerdings nicht gerade freundlich mit Ifrit gesinnt zu sein (kann ich auch irgendwie verstehen, da Feuer Eis schmilzt). Kommende Artikel |-|Kampfstil= Veigue Lundberg *Waffe: Schwert *Keine Magie *Mystische Artes: **? Angel Flower Anmerkung: Bitte beachtet, dass das hier meine erste Fan Fiction ist. Ich habe nicht wirklich einen Plan, wie die Fan Fiction weiter gehen soll, darum könnte es eine Weile dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel erscheint. |-|Kapitel 1/1= Chapter 1: Annas Side Ein Windhauch blies mir ins Gesicht und wehte mein kurzes Haar aus meinem Gesicht. Ich träumte vor mich hin, lauschte den Wind, hörte das Lied. Der Wind, er sang ein schönes Lied. Es beruhigte mich und ich schloss die Augen. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum. Immer wenn ich das tat, stellte ich mir vor, ich sei der Wind. Fliege unbeschwert und frei über die Felder und Berge. Über Seen und Wälder und über das Meer. Sah alles und jeden. Sah Tiere und Menschen. Friedlich sollte die Welt sein. Friedlich und wunderschön. Ich wurde mit einem heftigen Schlag auf den Rücken in die Realität zurückgeholt. Ein Schlag? Nein… Es war vielmehr ein Peitschenhieb. Ich verzerrte das Gesicht. Der Schmerz breitete sich von meinem ganzen Rücken über meinen Körper aus und schließlich ließ ich ein kleines Wimmern von mir. „He, du jämmerliche Kreatur!“, rief eine Stimme. „Arbeite gefälligst weiter, ansonsten gibt es für dich kein Fressen!“ Sie behandelten uns wie Tiere und die hatten ja auch was Besseres verdient. Ich schaute zu den Rufenden auf, dies gefiel ihm allerdings nicht und er schlug mir augenblicklich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. „Arbeite!“, hörte ich ihn zornig und schlug bedrohlich mit der Peitsche auf den Boden. Warum taten sie das? Warum demütigten sie uns so sehr, die Halbelfen? Was haben wir ihnen angetan, dass sie uns so verabscheuten? Liegt es daran, dass sie früher stark schikaniert wurden? Sie taten jetzt dasselbe mit uns. Schlugen uns, peitschten uns aus, überfielen die fast wehrlosen Dörfer. Es brachte nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Fast alle hassten Halbelfen. Elfen mit Menschenblut. Menschen mit Elfenblut. Beide, Menschen und Elfen, fürchteten sie, weil sie genauso alt werden wie Elfen und dennoch Menschenblut in sich trugen und weil sie Magie oder besser gesagt Mana benutzen konnten und so den Elfen gleich kommen. Die Elfen hassten ihre Halbblütigen, weil sie trotz des fast gleichen Aussehens, wie Menschen sich verhielten. Nicht erhaben und stolz, sondern auch mal kleinlich und schwach. Manche Elfen sagten sogar, dass Halbelfen wie Menschen mit Magie sind. Ich selber hatte keine Probleme mit Halbelfen, zu mindestens nicht in dieser Hinsicht. Probleme hatte ich mit ihnen, weil sie mich hier schon seit gut drei Jahren einsperrten und mich wie ein Schwerverbrecher behandelten. Ich schuftete Tag ein und Tag aus, leistete alles was ich konnte, verlor aber nicht meinen Willen. Mein Wille, so schwor ich, als ich in diese Menschenfarm kam, durfte niemals zerbrechen. Wieder erklang eine Peitsche. Ein kleines Kind mit blonden Haaren und kastanienbraunen Augen, konnte nicht mehr weiter arbeiten. Es weinte und als gerade der Aufseher auf den Hilflosen einschlagen wollte, stellte ich mich zwischen ihnen und kassierte den Hieb. Der Kleine, der mich ansah, zitterte noch vor Angst. Ich wollte ihn trösten, als der Aufseher mir einen weiteren Schlag verpasste: „Du jämmerliche Kreatur! Sorge dich nicht um das Leben deiner Artgenossen, sondern sorge dich um deines!“ Gerade als er ein Schwert aus der Scheide holen wollte um mich zu töten, erklang eine kalte Stimme. Jene Stimme, die das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Jene Stimme, die so kalt und grausam war, dass man dachte, er sei kein lebendiges Wesen mehr. „Töte sie nicht.“, sprach die Stimme ruhig und doch mit einer Kaltherzigkeit, die alles Erdenkliche hinter sich ließ. „Sie ist vom Angelus-Projekt. Wenn du sie tötest, wirst du den nächsten Atemzug nicht mehr erleben und dein Kopf aufgespießt am Pfahl hängen sehen und zwar im Jenseits.“, das sagte er mit Nachdruck. Der Desian wurde kreidebleich und wahrscheinlich waren auch seine Augen weit geöffnet, aber das konnte man ja nicht durch den Helm sehen. „Ver… zeiht, meine Dummheit, Lord Kvar.“, entschuldigte er sich und wendete sich an einen etwas älteren Mann zu, der gerade aufgehört hatte seinen schweren Block zu schieben. Der Halbelf schlug ihn zusammen und prügelte ihn so lange bis er tot war. Ich war diesen Anblick gewöhnt und doch gefror mir immer noch mein Blut in den Adern. „Wenn das nicht mein Lieblingsexperiment ist. A012.“, erklang spöttisch seine Stimme. Sie nannten mich immer bei dieser blöden Nummer. Kvar betrachtete eindringlich meine Brust, viel eher gesagt den merkwürdigen Stein, den ich dort trug. „Und, steht da etwas Neues geschrieben?“, fragte ich keck. Naja, ich konnte mir solche Bemerkungen einfach nicht verkneifen. Kvar schlug mir augenblicklich mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht, woraufhin ich zu Boden fiel und setzte ruhig und gefasst fort: „Na, na. Immer noch so frech und ungehalten wie am Anfang, A012? Dabei bist du schon über drei Jahre hier. Ich muss dir allen Ernstes immer noch Gehorsam und Respekt beibringen? Wie viele Male muss ich es mit dir noch machen?“, dabei seufzte er leicht. Wenig später setzte er ein kühles Lächeln auf und rief drei Untergebene herbei. „Bringt sie in meinen Raum.“, befahl er. Einer von ihnen ging etwas näher an ihn heran und sagte: „Wir haben Besuch, Lord Kvar.“ „Wer ist es denn diesmal?“, seufzte er sichtlich genervt. „Es ist jemand namens Kratos Aurion, Lord Kvar.“ Dieses Lord Kvar hasste ich. Fast bei jedem Satz, den seine Untergebenen zu ihm sprachen, endete mit Lord Kvar. Wenn sie unter sich waren und ihn erwähnten, sagten sie es auch immer. Sicherlich hatte ich schon diesen Namen zig Mal gehört und langsam ging mir er auf die Nerven. „Lord Kratos also?“, entgegnete Kvar. Dabei schaute er kaltblütig zu mir. „Wieder eine Kontrolle? Wird die nicht normalerweise von Pronyma ausgeführt?“, rief er genervt von sich. „Wie auch immer, führt sie in meinen Raum. Wo wartet eigentlich Lord Kratos?“, fragte der Halbelf nach. „Ihn Eurem Raum, Lord Kvar.“, antwortete der Gefragte. Augenblicklich zerrten mich die drei Desians zu dem besagten Raum, dabei wehrte ich mich so gut es ging. Trat, schlug und biss auch mal gelegentlich. Doch vergebens. Sie waren zu dritt und ich wurde bei jedem Versuch mich zu wehren getreten. Schließlich erreichten wir nach mehreren Wehren meinerseits Kvars Raum, wo dort ein Fremder stand. Er sah eigentlich ganz gut aus, aber auch recht ungewöhnlich. Seine Harre hatten einen Rot-Ton und standen recht wild von seinem Kopf ab, wobei einige Haarsträhnen auch sein linkes Auge teilweise verdeckten. Seine Kleidung sah sehr edel aus, fast schon die eines Adeligen. Der Fremde trug einige Gurte und hatte ein schwarzes Hemd an, darüber vier braune Gurte, seine Ärmel waren lang und hatten die Farben Weiß und Lila. Genauso war auch seine Hose. Ich fühlte Bewunderung. Aber dann erkannte ich seine hellblauen Flügel auf den Rücken und ich hatte nur noch Verachtung für ihn. Der Fremde war also ein Engel, ein Diener der Göttin Martel. Gutmütig? Wohl eher nicht. Als würden Engel die Menschen retten. Allerdings fragte ich mich, warum er mit den Desians kooperierte. Waren Desians und Engel nicht Feinde? Die Tür ging auf und Kvar trat herein. Er sah kurz zu dem Engel und dann zu mir. „Du weißt, was jetzt mit dir passiert, A012.“, raunte er. Ich funkelte ihn verachtend an. Er hingegen schien darüber ganz amüsiert zu sein. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte man mich an einem Pfosten gebunden. Der Großfürst ging zu seinen Schreibtisch, um einen Metallstab herauszuholen und ihn mit Mana aufzuladen. Ich hörte wie er auf mich zuging. Mein Atem versuchte ich langsamer zu regulieren und ich bereitete mich mental auf den Schlag vor. Dann hörte ich es zurren und die Eisenstange peitschte meinen Rücken. Ich kniff die Augen zu und biss mir auf die Lippen vor Schmerz. Ich wollte keinen Schrei loslassen. Gerade als ich aufatmete, rammte mir der Fürst die Stange wieder rein. Immer wieder bis ich nur noch Schmerzen spürte und alles um mich herum vergaß. Der Schmerz wurde immer heftiger und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Kvar war ein Sadist, ergötzte sich an meinen Bild und konnte erst aufhören bis ich bewusstlos war. Als ich aufwachte befand ich mich in meiner Zelle. Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht bewegen. Schlimmer war es aber, dass ich nur Schmerzen spürte. Mein ganzer Leib tat mir unheimlich weh. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie jemand die Tür aufmachte. //Jetzt schon? Ich kann mich noch nicht bewegen.// Doch zu meiner Verwunderung kam nur der Engel herein und sah mich ruhig an. „Was willst du, du Alles-andere-als-gutmütiger-Engel?!“, zischte ich. Er seufzte leicht und fragte in einem ruhigen Ton: „Willst du hier raus?“ Ich schaute ihn verwundert an und nickte. //Klar wollte ich raus.// „Gut.“, setzte der Fremde fort. „Aber du musst dich an meine Pläne halten.“ „Welche Pläne? Und warum hilfst du mir, verdammter Engel?“ Er verdrehte die Augen und setzte fort: „Ich werde dich nun Tag für Tag besuchen und dich etwas heilen. Allerdings darfst du keine weiteren Wunden erleiden. Ich kann dir allerdings meine Beweggründe nicht verraten.“ „Und das heißt?“ „Du musst dich den Desians beugen. Keine Auseinandersetzungen und keine Hilf-Aktionen. Befolge einfach den Befehlen.“ „Und was träumst du nachts?!“ Er sah mich schief an. Hatte er allen Ernstes erwartet, dass ich mich den Desians beugte? Desians, die bloße Verkörperung des Bösen. „Willst du nun hier raus?“, fragte er leicht genervt. Oder war er doch etwas angespannt? Kannte der Typ sowas wie Gefühle? Allerdings ließen die Desians ihn frei herumlaufen. Ich würde mich allerdings auch nicht wundern, wenn der Typ genauso wäre wie Kvar. „Okay.“ Er legte seine linke Hand über meinen Rücken und murmelte etwas. Plötzlich spürte ich wie eine Energie in mich hineinfloss, allerdings begannen auch leicht die Wunden zu brennen. Wenig später setzte ich mich auf und sah den Heiler direkt in die Augen. Er hatte ruhige, aber auch stolze Augen. „Wie heißt du?“, fragte mich nun der Fremde. „Was geht dich das an.“, antwortete ich mit Mühe. Nach wie vor schmerzte mein Körper, doch es war nicht mehr als zu schlimm. „Wie bist du hier gelandet? Hast du Diebstahl begangen?“ „Nein. Wie kommst du darauf? Eines Tages schleppten mich die blöden Desians hierher. Es war gerade Abend und ich wollte zurück nach Hause. Warum erzähle ich es dir eigentlich, du verdammter Engel?!“ „Und was ist mit deiner Familie?“ „Ich erzähle dir doch nicht allen Ernstes über meine Familie etwas.“ Er verdrehte die Augen und stzte fort: "Wenn du dich genug kuriert hast, werde ich mit dir fliehen. Aber versuche keine weiteren Verletzungen zu erleiden.“, wiederholte er sich. Ich nickte. //Was für ein komischer Typ.// Am nächsten Morgen holten mich die Desians wie immer aus der Zelle. Auf den Flur erkannte ich einer meiner Freundinnen aus der Kindheit. Sie war kurz nachdem ich hier verschleppt wurde auch in die Farm gebracht worden. Sie hatte einen schmerzerfüllten Blick. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, da schlug mich der Halbelf hinter mir mit der Peitsche. //Toll, soviel zum Plan.// „Bleib nicht stehen, du jämmerliche Kreatur!“ Wir gingen an meiner Freundin vorbei und ich wurde in den Hof gebracht. Dort brachte man mich zu den Blöcken. Ich begann sofort damit den Block vor mir zu schieben. Am Anfang rührte er sich keinen Millimeter, doch dann spürte ich wie Kraft in mich hineinfloss und ich konnte den riesigen Stein bewegen. Jedes Mal wenn ich eine viel zu starke körperliche Anstrengung machte, begann der merkwürdige Stein zu leuchten und mir wurde es ganz kalt. Nach der Arbeit schleppte man mich zurück in meine Zelle und gab mir etwas zum Essen. Naja, wenn man das Essen nennen konnte. Feuchtes Brot und, wenn ich Glück hatte, auch mal ein bisschen zähes Fleisch. Plötzlich bemerkte ich einen Schatten. Es war Kvar. Er sah mich an und lächelte kalt. „Meine Untergebenen haben mir erzählt, dass du endlich gefügig bist, A012. Anscheinend hatte Lord Kratos ganze Arbeit geleistet.“ Der Engel hieß also Kratos… //Als würde mich das kümmern.// Er hatte allen Anschein nach dem Großfürsten etwas anderes erzählt als er getan hatte. Ich sah zu Boden. Ob Kvar gelächelt hat oder nicht konnte ich nicht sagen. Aber ich ging davon aus, dass er es tat. Er verließ mich wieder, wenig später kam allerdings Kratos und heilte mich. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du keine neuen Wunden erhalten darfst.“, seufzte er. „Pff… Als hätte ich die Wunde freiwillig erhalten.“ „Ich kann und werde dich nicht auf der Stelle komplett heilen.“ „Warum?“ „Ganz einfach. Zum ersten, da es dann viel zu auffällig wäre und zum zweiten reichen meine heilende Artes nicht aus, um deine Verletzungen komplett zu behandeln. Außerdem kann ich dir hier keinen Verband anlegen.“ „Ziemlich dumm, was?“, zischte ich. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass mich der dreckige Engel hier rausholt. „Willst du hier raus?“, fragte er ruhig. Seufzend nickte ich. //Wohl oder Übel bin ich auf ihn angewiesen.// Plötzlich hörte ich ein Brüllen. Von wo kam das Brüllen? Wer brüllte da? Der Engel stand auf und sah in den Gang hinein. Ein Desian schaffte es noch mit letzter Kraft hierher. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Kratos. „A014… ist außer… Kontrolle… geraten…“ Die Wunde war tief. Der Desian tat mir etwas leid. Aber auch nur etwas. //Warte! Sagte er gerade A014!?// Mir wurde kreidebleich. Meine Freundin war A014. „Ist irgendetwas mit meiner Freundin?“, drängte ich. „Ihr sollte heute… der Exphere… entfernt werden…“, presste der Halbtote hervor. Konnte er mich nicht mehr sehen? Sah er verschwommen? Und was ist ein Exphere? Ehe ich weiter fragen konnte, hustete der Halbelf einmal, sodass er Blut spucken musste, und starb. Mir wurde angst und bange um meine Freundin und verließ die Zelle. Der Engel zog währenddessen sein Schwert heraus und machte sich kampfbereit. Mir warf er einen scharfen und strengen Blick zu. „Du bleibst hier. Egal was passiert, verlass nicht... verlass nicht die Zelle!“ Das mit der Zelle sagte er mit Nachdruck. Nickend ging ich zurück zu der besagten Ortschaft. Plötzlich tauchte vor Kratos ein Monster auf. Ich hörte es schreien. Litt es? Es griff den Engel frontal mit seiner Klaue an, dieser wich geschickt zur linken Seite aus. Nahezu zeitgleich verpasste er einen Hieb in die rechte Seite. Das Monster schrie auf, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten zu fliehen. Es griff erneut an. Nicht Kratos sondern… Mich! Ich zitterte. Es attackierte mich! Mein Atem wurde immer schneller und ich sah nur noch verschwommen. Meine Augen waren geschlossen, als das Monster mich angreifen wollte. Ich hörte einen weiteren Schrei und als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich das Monster aufgespießt durch ein Schwert. Kratos hatte es getötet. „Schnell!“, befahl der Engel. „Warum?“ „So eine Gelegenheit kommt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr.“ „Hä?“, ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ganz einfach, die Desians sind jetzt zu beschäftigt, wegen des Monsters. Es ist also ideal, wenn wir fliehen.“ Nickend stand ich auf und wir hetzten durch den Flur. Es war kein einziger Desian zu sehen. Plötzlich hielt mein Begleiter an. „Was ist los?“, fragte ich nach. Ohne weiter auf mich einzugehen, packte er mich am Arm, zerrte mich hinter eine Ecke und hielt mir den Mund zu. „Psst… Dort vorne ist jemand. Sei leise.“, forderte er mich auf. Ein Desian kam aus der anderen Ecke gehetzt und rannte einfach weiter, ohne uns zu bemerken. „Er hatte uns gar nicht bemerkt.“, stellte ich fest. „Komm weiter.“, drängte Kratos. Schließlich erreichten wir den Hof. Die lang ersehnte Freiheit lag so nah. Ich konnte sie schon fühlen. Unweigerlich huschte ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht. //Freiheit, Freiheit!// Diese Worte pochten in mir wie eine nicht löschbare Flamme. Plötzlich vernahm ich eine tiefe Stimme. Nein, keine tiefe, eine kalte Stimme. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Kvar! „Kaum ist mal eine Exphere-Entfernung misslungen, schon nutzt Kratos die Möglichkeit zur Flucht mit dem Wirtskörper A012.“, sprach er kühl. „Exphere-Entfernung? Was ist das?“, fragte ich nach. „Der Exphere wird vom Körper getrennt. Dadurch gerät das körperliche Mana außer Kontrolle und man verwandelt sich in ein Monster.“, erklärte der Engel. //Warte, sagte der Desian nicht irgendetwas mit der Exphere-Entfernung an meiner Freundin? Dass es misslungen war? Das Monster war meine Freundin!// Bebend vor Wut konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten und stürzte mich auf den Großfürsten. Dieser schlug mich mit dem Knauf seines Stabes zurück, so dass ich zu Boden fiel. „Eine Flucht ist aussichtslos, A012.“, raunte der Halbelf. „Verdammt!“, zischte ich. Langsam sank wieder der Hoffnungsschimmer auf Freiheit. Der Großfürst lächelte gehässig. //Na toll! Ich werde gleich wieder die Eisenstange zu spüren bekommen…// Ich sah zu Boden. Die Hoffnung hatte ich nun komplett verloren. //Wie sollte ich an Kvar vorbei?// Auf einmal hob mich der Engel hoch. Sein Körper fühlte sich dabei komisch an. Ich konnte es auch nicht beschreiben. Er hob vom Boden ab. Wir flogen. „Hey! Warte… Ich habe… Höhenangst!!“ Er ignorierte mich und wir flogen davon. Krampfhaft hielt ich mich an seinen Schultern fest. Die Augen kniff ich zusammen. Wenig später landeten wir am Umacy-See. Der Engel setzte mich ab und sank keuchend auf seine Knie. „Hey! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich Höhenangst habe!“, maulte ich. Kratos sah mich nur an und sprach schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause: „Besser Höhenangst, als in der Farm gefoltert zu werden.“ „Pff…“ Wie auch immer. Ich war frei. Die langersehnte Freiheit. Ich fing an zu lachen und tanzte rum. „Freiheit… Freiheit! Ich bin endlich frei nach drei Jahren!“, jubelte ich. Schließlich ließ ich mich auf die leichtfeuchte Wiese fallen. Mein Lachen, das ich so vermisst hatte, umhüllte die gesamte Gegend. |-|Kapitel 1/2= Chapter 1: Kratos Side Was waren Gefühle? Was bedeutete es zu Lachen? Was bedeutete es zu Weinen? Hier in dieser trostlosen Welt lebten Gefühle nicht. Gefühle, so hieße es, sind nur Mittel zur Kommunikation. Dasselbe war auch mit dem Sprechen. Sprache war nur ein Mittel um wichtige Neuigkeiten sich untereinander auszutauschen. Nichts weiter. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob diese Welt ohne irgendwelches Leben sinnvoll war. Ich saß gerade in meinem Sessel und las ein Buch über das Mana, die Quelle allen Lebens. Die meisten Bücher hier handelten sich um Biologie, Menschen, Elfen, Halbelfen, Chemie und Physik. Kaum ein Buch war über Literatur. Die meisten Bücher über Literatur brachte ich hierher. Während ich mich in das Buch vertiefte, hörte ich, wie mich jemand mit Hilfe des Kommunikators ansprach: „Hallo, Kratos." Es war mein alter Freund Mithos. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eine Bitte an mich. „Gehe bitte nach Sylvarant zur Menschenfarm von Asgard.“, bat er mich. Warum sollte ich nach Sylvarant? Normalerweise durfte ich nur zur Erde, wenn ich eine Auserwählte zum Turm des Heils geleiten sollte. Und die letzte (erfolgreiche) Auserwählte lebte vor 800 Jahren. Zwar begleitete ich immer wieder andere junge Frauen bei ihrer Reise, doch sie wurden allesamt von den Desians getötet. Aber dank des Cruxis-Kristall lebte ich schon 4000 Jahre und werde wahrscheinlich noch weitere vier Millenien leben, wenn ich keine tödliche Wunde erlitt. Dieser spezielle Exphere verhindert meine Alterung. Ich wollte Yggdrasill fragen, warum ich plötzlich nach Sylvarant reisen sollte, da brach er auch schon das Gespräch ab. //Also Befehl befolgen.// Langsam erhob ich mich von meinen Sessel und ging aus meinen Zimmer. Draußen war es wie immer. Kein Wind, die gleichbleibende warme Temperatur. Im Grunde genommen sollte ich so etwas wie Wärme, Kälte oder Schmerz nicht spüren, doch ich habe mich dafür entschieden. Wenigstens einen kleinen Teil meiner Menschlichkeit wollte ich behalten. Ich ließ meine blau-weißen Flügel erscheinen und flog bis in die dritte Etage, wo der Teleporter zur Erde war. „Guten Tag, Lord Kratos.“, sagte der Engel monoton. „Guten Tag. Lord Yggdrasill hat mich gebeten nach Sylvarant zu reisen.“, ich war es mittlerweile gewohnt immer mein Anliegen bei den Wachen vorzutragen. „Sehr wohl. Wo soll der Anhaltspunkt sein?“, fragte mein Gegenüber. „In der Nähe von Luin. Nein, besser am Umacy-See.“, korrigierte ich mich. „Sehr wohl, Lord Kratos. Bitte stellen Sie sich auf den Teleporter. Die Teleportation erfolgt sogleich. Vielen Dank für Ihre harte Arbeit.“ Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter und stellte mich auf die Gerätschaft. Ein helles Licht aus den Teleporter erschien und ich wurde zum Umacy-See gebracht. Nichts hat sich hier seit 800 Jahren verändert. Die Luft hier war schön rein. Ich begab mich zur Menschenfarm und wurde dort nicht gerade freundlich empfangen: „Hey, du jämmerlicher Mensch! Bist du hier um die Gefangenen zu befreien?!“ Ich ließ meine Flügel erscheinen und mein Gegenüber sah mich geschockt an. „Mein Name ist Kratos Aurion. Ich wurde von Lord Yggdrasill hierher befohlen.“ „Verzeiht meine…“ „Jaja.“, unterbrach ich ihn. Ich hatte keine Lust, dass unbedingt mich auch noch der Halbelf zu förmlich kam. Mir reichte es schon dort oben. „Ich bringe Sie sofort zu Lord Kvar. Öffnet das Haupttor!“ Das riesige mit Eisen verstärkte Tor bewegte sich und ich wurde von der Wache hineingeleitet. Die ersten Anblicke schockten mich. Es handelte sich um Kriminelle, doch waren Kinder Kriminelle? Manche waren sogar unter zehn Jahre. Es erinnerte mich an ein Kriegslager von vor 4000 Jahren, wobei die Menschen etwas besser behandelt wurden. Vor 5000 Jahren begann ein Krieg, genannt Kharlan-Krieg, um das Territorium der Kharlan-Ebenen. Es bekriegten sich zwei Königreiche, das von Tethe’alla und das von Sylvarant. 1000 Jahre nach Kriegsbeginn wurde ich geboren in Balder, dass jetzt Meltokio hieß und in der Welt von Tethe’alla liegt. Der Krieg endete als die dritte Mana-Kanone abgefeuert wurde und der Weltenbaum verdorrte. Er hinterließ einen Mana-Keim und wir, eher mein Schüler Mithos, beförderten es mit Hilfe des Ewigen Schwertes nach Derris-Kharlan und teilte auch die Welt in zwei. Nach drei Wochen tötete einer unserer Kameraden Mithos ältere Schwester Martel. Seitdem hatte sich mein Schüler verändert, aber wie weit er sich veränderte, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Wie auch immer. Ich musste herausfinden, was sich Mithos bei so etwas dachte. Warum tat er so was? War es das, wonach wir gestrebt haben? Und war das Martels Wunsch? „Du jämmerliche Kreatur! Sorge dich nicht um das Leben deiner Artgenossen, sondern sorge dich um deines!“, unterbrach eine Stimme meine Gedanken. Ich sah wie eine Frau mit einem Schwert angegriffen wurde. //Ich sollte mich nicht darum kümmern.// Der Geleitende sah mich stillschweigend an und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung des Gebäudes fort. Er brachte mich in einem Raum, der mich leicht an meinen Zimmer in Welgaia erinnerte. Dort stand ein Schreibtisch, mit einem Computer, einen Stuhl und einem Regal voll mit Büchern. „Warten Sie hier, Lord Kratos. Ich werde Lord Kvar sofort über ihre Ankunft informieren.“ Er verließ schon den Raum. Nickend wandte ich mich den Computer zu. Kvar würde mir wahrscheinlich meine Aufgabe gleich zuteilen. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl und las das, was im Computer stand. Angelus-Projekt - Zweck: Züchtung von Cruxis-Kristallen aus Wirtskörper. Versuche : 15; Aktuelle Wirtskörperzahl: 2; Morgen Exphere-Entfernung bei Wirtskörpernummer: A014. In drei Wochen Exphere-Entfernung bei Wirtskörpernummer: A012. /Geschrieben: Tag 25; Monat Tonitrus; Jahr 3985 gespaltene Welt / //Also heute wurde die Aufzeichnung geschrieben.// Mir gefror das Blut in meine Adern. Solche Experimente waren vor 4000 Jahren verboten. Es gab zwar auch illegale, aber wer sowas schon anfing konnte mit einer Gefängnisstrafe von mindestens drei Jahren rechnen, geschweige denn, wenn jemand die Experimente schon länger fortsetzte. Das hätte eine Strafe von mindestens 10 Jahren Haft bedeutet. Ich durchforstete das Gerät weiter und stieß dabei auf etwas noch Beunruhigenderes. Leblose Wesen-Projekt – Zweck: Zeitalter der Leblosen Wesen erschaffen, sobald Lady Martel aufwacht. Danach Reise nach Derris-Kharlan, um über den Engeln zu herrschen. /Geschrieben: Tag 20; Monat: Ventus; Jahr: 3982 gespaltene Welt ~ Kvar / Geschockt sah ich mir die Aufzeichnung an. //Das plante also Mithos. Das ist Wahnsinn.// Plötzlich hörte ich wie sich mehrere Personen näherten. Schnell schaltete ich den Computer aus und stellte mich wo anders hin. Durch die Tür kamen drei Halbelfen mit einer jungen Frau hinein. Die Frau hatte braune Haare und war recht mager. Sie bekam wohl nicht viel zu essen auf der Farm. Sie trug ein knielanges graues Kleid, wobei die Ärmel bis zu ihren Handgelenken reichten. Auf ihrer Brust sah ich einen Exphere in einer gelblichen Fassung eingelassen. Die Frau schien mich ebenfalls zu mustern, erst erkannte ich einen ruhigen Blick, dann einen wütenden. Ich fragte mich warum, da viel mir ein, dass ich meine Flügel noch nicht eingezogen hatte. Kvar trat in den Raum ein und sah kurz zu mir, dann zu der Frau. „Du weißt, was jetzt mit dir passiert, A012.“, raunte der Halbelf. Die Frau funkelte ihn verachtend an, dann gab er ein Zeichen und ein Halbelf band sie an einen Pfosten fest. Kvar selber ging zu seinen Schreibtisch und holte eine Eisenstange hervor, die er mit Mana füllte. Nun schritt er zur Frau und verpasste ihr einen Schlag. Ich sah, dass sie die Augen zusammenkniff und sich auf die Lippen biss, wahrscheinlich wollte sie keinen Schrei loslassen. Immer wieder rammte der Großfürst die Stange in den Rücken hinein. Die Braunhaarige verzerrte immer mehr das Gesicht, bis sie schließlich zu Boden glitt und bewusstlos wurde. „Los, bringt sie zu ihrer Zelle.“, befahl Kvar. „Sehr wohl, Lord Kvar.“, sagte einer der anwesenden Untergebenen und alle drei brachten sie aus dem Raum. Der Großfürst setzte sich auf den Stuhl und seufzte. „A012 ist wirklich eigen. Egal was ich versuche, sie will sich einfach nicht unter meinen Willen beugen. Magnius hat bei solchen Kandidaten eigentlich immer eine Idee. Hm… Ich hätte da eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich etwas mit A012 vergnügen würden?“, fragte der Halbelf. Nickend sah ich Kvar noch etwas in die Augen, dieser zuckte leicht mit den Mundwinkeln, da er es anscheinend nicht gewohnt war, dass ein Mensch ihn so direkt anschaute und er nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. „Hier ist der Schlüssel zur Zelle von A012. Die Zelle befindet sich in Block B und besitzt die Nummer 247. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen, Lord Kratos?“ „Nein.“ Schweigend verließ ich den Raum und begab mich zur Zelle. Dort angekommen sah ich die junge Frau auf den Boden liegen. Sie schien zu schlafen oder war sie immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein? Leise versuchte ich die Zell-Tür zu öffnen, doch die Tür war nicht geölt gewesen und quietschte für meine Bedürfnisse viel zu laut. Sofort war die Braunhaarige wach und zischte: „Was willst du, du Alles-andere-als-gutmütiger-Engel?!“ „Willst du hier raus?“, fragte ich gefasst. Die Fremde nickte. „Gut. Aber du musst dich an meine Pläne halten.“, setzte ich fort. „Welche Pläne? Und warum hilfst du mir, verdammter Engel?“, maulte die Frau. „Ich werde dich nun Tag für Tag besuchen und dich etwas heilen. Allerdings darfst du keine weiteren Wunden erleiden. Ich kann dir allerdings meine Beweggründe nicht verraten.“ „Und das heißt?“ //Viel Weisheit besitzt sie nicht// „Du musst dich den Desians beugen. Keine Auseinandersetzungen und keine Hilf-Aktionen. Befolge einfach den Befehlen.“ „Und was träumst du nachts?!“ Die Braunhaarige sah mich wütend an, während ich nur etwas verwirrt sie anschaute. Ich fragte nun leicht genervt: „Willst du nun hier raus?“. „Okay.“ Ich beäugte die Wunden so gut es ging und beschloss sie etwas zu heilen. Dafür legte ich meine Hand über den Rücken und konzentrierte mich. Einen kleinen Anteil an meiner Lebensenergie gab ich ihr und wenig später setzte sie sich auf. Die junge Frau schaute mir in die Augen. Ich befragte sie, wie sie hieß, wie sie in der Farm gelandet war und ob sie eine Familie hätte. Mehr oder weniger beantwortete sie mir meine Fragen. Nachdem ich sie noch einmal daran erinnert habe, dass sie keine Verletzungen erleiden sollte, verließ ich die Zelle und machte mich auf den Weg. Am nächsten Tag ergab sich sofort die Gelegenheit zur Flucht und ich nutzte diese auch. Unsere Flucht endete am Umacy-See und ich sank keuchend auf meine Knie, da ich die Braunhaarige bei der Flucht getragen hatte, ich fliegen musste und da ich mich noch nicht ganz an Gnomes Mana gewöhnt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch tanzte sie und lachte. Schließlich ließ sie sich auf die Wiese fallen und lachte einfach weiter. War sie so glücklich darüber, dass sie frei war? Ich blieb stumm. Schaute ihr einfach dazu. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie auf der Wiese lag und lachte. Schließlich holte sie nach einer Weile die Erschöpfung ein. „Ich bin müde.“, gähnte sie. „Wir sollten uns noch etwas weiter von der Farm entfernen.“, entgegnete ich ihr. „Kein Bock die ganze Nacht durchzulatschen.“ „Dann trage ich dich auf den Rücken.“, schlug ich ihr vor. Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Bedarf. Meine Beine können mich bis nach Palmacosta tragen.“, rief sie triumphierend, „Außerdem, du bist immer noch etwas außer Atem, Engel. Oder?“ Jetzt kostete sie ihren Triumph vollständig aus. „Na schön. Dann gehen wir nach Palmacosta. Ohne Pause.“ Die Braunhaarige sah nun leicht verunsichert aus und seufzte, gefolgt von einem Gähner. Sie war wohl wirklich müde. „Okay, dann schläfst du hier. Ich halte Nachtwache, aber beschwere dich nicht, wenn ich dich wegen einem Desian wecken muss.“, gab ich von mir. „Super “ Nun grinste sie und streckte sich, aber zuckte plötzlich zusammen. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?“, fragte ich nach. „Es ist nichts…“, sagte sie trotzig und streckte sich erneut, „Autsch!“ „Du bist verletzt. Lass mich mal deine Wunden sehen.“ „Nein. Sicher streust du mir Salz in die Wunde.“ „Das taten die Desians in der Farm?“ „Lebst du hinterm Mond?“, kam eine Antwort. „Nein“ //Aber mein zu Hause befindet sich in einer anderen Dimension. Nur erreichbar über dem Turm des Heils// Das ließ ich aber aus. „Sei nicht so stur. Ich will mir nur deine Wunden ansehen und sie…“, weiter kam ich nicht. „Nein, du perverser Engel.“, fauchte die Gerettete. Jetzt war ich auch noch pervers. Da hatte Kvar ganz Recht, dass die junge Frau eigen war. Ich holte meine Flügeltasche hervor, ein Gerät, was trotz der kleinen Größe, sehr viel Komfort zu bieten hatte, und packte die Kleidung für männliche Häftlinge und Desian-Uniform-Schuhe aus. Die Größe müsste eigentlich passen und die Schuhe sind recht tauglich. Die Braunhaarige sah mich mit großen Augen an: „Wie passt das in eine so kleine Tasche rein?“ „In einer Flügeltasche passt so einiges rein. Würdest du das jetzt bitte anziehen? Keine Sorge, ich gehe hinter einem Baum und schaue nicht.“ Die Gerettete gab ein Grummeln von sich und scheuchte mich mit einer Handbewegung hinter einem Baum. Sie zog sich rasch an und als ich wieder hinterm Baum vorkam, erschrak die Braunhaarige und viel beinahe ins Wasser. Glücklicherweise war ich schnell genug und konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Mir fiel auf, dass sie nur knapp 30 Kilo wog. „Hey, anstelle mich dumm anzuschauen, könntest du meinen Bauch loslassen?!“, zischte die junge Frau. Ich habe ihren Fall ins Nass vereitelt, indem ich meinen Arm um ihren Bauch gelegt hatte. Nun sah sie mich immer noch mit zornigem Blick an. Und doch erkannte ich auch ein bisschen Angst in ihren braunen Augen. War ihre Wut gegenüber mir eher eine Wut gegen Engel? Ich bezweifelte, dass die Menschen unter normalen Umständen einen Engel zu Gesicht bekamen und doch, hatte die Braunhaarige Angst. „Wirst du mich jetzt gefälligst loslassen.“, gab die Frau zur Auskunft. „Ins Wasser? Du wirst garantiert ins Wasser fallen, wenn ich dich hier und jetzt loslasse.“, neckte ich sie. Warum neckte ich sie eigentlich? Irgendwie war es ja auch amüsant. Ich ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte zurück und befreite ihren Bauch von meinen Arm. "Kann ich jetzt bitte deine Wunden sehen?“, fragte ich. „Und warum…“, sprach sie. „Du bist wirklich eigen. Ganz einfach. Wenn man deine Wunden nicht behandelt, entzünden sie sich. Und eine entzündete Wunde ist kein Spaß.“ „Okay, du hast gewonnen, Engel.“ „Gut setzt du dich bitte hin.“ Fromm wie ein Lämmchen befolgte sie die Anweisung. Ich begann mit ihren Armen. Die meisten Wunden waren nicht ernsthaft, brauchten aber sicherlich auch Zeit um zu heilen. Soweit ich von ihrem Kleid sehen konnte, hatte sie nur Schürfwunden an den Beinen. Ich sollte mir auch ihren Rücken anschauen, obwohl es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde. „Könntest du bitte das Oberteil ausziehen?“, bat ich. „Also doch ein perverser Engel.“, maulte sie. „Das hat nichts mit Pervers-Sein zu tun. Ich möchte mir deine Wunden am Rücken anschauen. Das ist alles.“ Sie gab ein Grummeln von sich und zog das Shirt aus. Mir stockte der Atem, als ich die Wunde sah. Genauer waren es zwei Wunden. Eine war schon verschorft und doch konnte ich eine Entzündung erkennen. Die andere war wahrscheinlich noch von heute, da noch etwas Blut hinaus tropfte. Allerdings sollte ich mich erst um die ältere Verletzung kümmern. „Nicht bewegen. Ich entferne den Schorf von einer Wunde. Da sich diese bereits entzündet hat.“, sagte ich. „Ich kann aber nicht solange still sitzen bleiben.“ „Dann lege dich auf den Bauch.“ Gesagt, getan. Sie legte sich hin und ich konnte damit anfangen mit einem kleinen Messer den Schorf zu entfernen. Dabei arbeitete ich sehr vorsichtig. Nachdem es entfernt war, konnte ich die Entzündung genau erkennen. Es war halb so schlimm, wie ich es am Anfang vermutet hatte. Ich holte trotzdem eine Salbe heraus und behandelte damit die Wunde weiter. Nach einer Weile bat ich die Braunhaarige aufzustehen, damit ich letztlich die Verletzung verbinden konnte. Nach der Arbeit legte sich die Frau hin und schlief recht schnell ein. Ich beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, dann setzte ich mich auf einen Ast und schaute in die Gegend. |-|Kapitel 2= Chapter 2: Conversation Aufgescheucht wie die Fliegen hetzten die Desians durch die Flure. Alle wollten nicht gerade unter Kvars Augen treten, da dieser, durch die Flucht seines selbst ernannten Lieblingsexperimentes, eine sehr miese Laune hatte und jeden, der es wagte ihn zu widersprechen, mit einem „Spark Wave“ begrüßte. Selbst Kvars langjähriger Freund und Kollege Magnius, der zusätzlich die Palmacosta-Farm bewirtschaftete, hätte eigentlich an einem anderen Tag kommen sollen. Die Beiden kannten sich schon seit gut 100 Jahren und man könnte sogar sagen, dass sie wie Brüder seien. Dass Kvar noch nicht seinen Untergebenen befohlen hatte, A012 zu verfolgen, war wegen A014. Bei der Exphere-Entfernung hatten die Einfrierungsmaschinen, die dafür sorgten, dass ein Wirtskörper nach der Entfernung sich nicht in ein Exbelua verwandelte, versagt. Daraufhin lief A014 Amok und griff jeden an. Es demolierte mehrere Maschinen und die Reparaturarbeiten waren bis jetzt noch immer nicht abgeschlossen. Schließlich konnte es durch jemand noch unbekannten getötet werden. Magnius wurde von einem Asgard-Desian zu seines Freundes Raum geleitet, nur um zu erleben, dass ebendieser ihn wütend entgegentrat: „Was willst du!?“ „Hey! Immer mal mit der Ruhe, Kvar.“, entgegnete der Großfürst und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Kvars Tisch. „Entschuldigung…“, Kvar war eigentlich nie eine Person gewesen, die sich entschuldigte, doch er musste es aufbringen, weil ansonsten Magnius gewütet hätte. „So, was ist los?“, fragte der Leiter der Palmacosta-Farm nach. „Einer meiner Experimente ist geflohen.“ „Na und? Das passiert mal. Diese menschlichen Maden lassen ja auch nichts unversucht. Neulich erst hatte eine männliche Made einen Aufseher niedergeschlagen, dessen Schwert geschnappt und ist geflohen.“ „Dieses Experiment ist besonders. “. Magnius, der Menschen immer nur als Maden oder bei deren Identifikationsnummern bezeichnete, fragte: „Und was soll bitteschön an einer Made besonders sein?“ „Du solltest wissen, dass ich gerade ein neues Experiment, genannt Angelus-Projekt, entwickelt habe.“ „Aha.“, dabei nahm sich Kvars Freund einen Apfel aus der Schale, die auf den Tisch stand, und biss genüsslich hinein. „So was ist dieses Angelus-Projekt überhaupt, Kvar?“, hakte der Leiter der Palmacosta-Farm nach. „Die Züchtung von Cruxis-Kristallen aus Expheres.“ „Machen wir das nicht auch bei den anderen Farmen genauso?“, gab Magnius kund. „Nein. Die entfernten Expheres entwickeln sich dann noch weiter bis sie zum Cruxis-Kristall werden.“ „Hm? Das würde uns das Platzproblem ersparen. Meine Farm ist etwas überfüllt und da man keine guten Expheres aus kranken Kakerlaken züchten kann, kann ich gerade keine weiteren Maden aufnehmen. Ich musste sogar so weit gehen, dass ich einige nicht erfolgreiche Maden wieder freilassen musste, natürlich unter den Vorwand, dass mein Personal mal wieder versagt hat.“ „Lass es bloß nicht Lord Yggdrasill wissen, mein Freund.“ „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn mein nutzloses Personal Fehler macht.“, lachte er ironisch. Selbst Kvar konnte sich kein Lächeln verkneifen. Magnius‘ Ironie-Sinn hatte ihn schon immer zum Lachen gebracht. „Es gibt da allerdings ein Problem. Nicht jeder ist kompatibel mit dem Angelus-Projekt. Ich habe es bei fünfzehn geeigneten Kandidaten das Experiment durchgeführt. Die Erfolgsrate lag bei nur einer einzigen Person. Und eben diese Person ist geflohen.“ „So, und ich soll dir bei diesem Problem helfen, oder?“ „Ja. A012s Flucht gelang nur durch einen technischen Defekt an einer Einfrierungsmaschine. Ich wollte das Exphere von A014 entfernen. Die Maschine hatte versagt und es lief Amok. Deshalb kann ich noch nicht die Verfolgung von A012 aufnehmen, da mehrere Maschinen beschädigt sind, darunter auch leider das Sicherheitssystem.“ „Das ist aber schade. Wenn ich das Lord Yggdrasill berichte, was würde er wohl denken?“, erklang eine zynische, aber recht künstliche Stimme. „Lord Yuan.“, entgegnete Magnius. Yuan, der oben in Welgaia saß und etwas lächelte, sprach durch einen Kommunikator zu den beiden Großfürsten. „Eine menschliche Made ist also geflohen? Ich könnte mich auch darum kümmern, “ dabei schnalzte Yuan mit der Zunge, „Oder hättet ihr zwei etwas dagegen? Wenn ja werde ich Lord Yggdrasill über das neue Projekt unterrichten und auch sagen, dass der einzige kompatible Wirtskörper geflohen ist. Mit wem eigentlich?“ „Wie bitte?", log der Leiter der Asgard-Farm. Er wusste ganz genau wer für die Flucht von A012 verantwortlich war. „Denk doch mal nach, Kvar. Ein eingesperrtes Huhn kann doch nicht ohne fremde Hilfe fliehen.“ „Ich vermisse eigentlich seit der Exphere-Entfernung von A014 Lord Kratos.“ „Also müsste dieser Kratos dafür zuständig sein, oder Yuan?“, wendete sich Magnius an den neuen Gesprächspartner. Dieser wechselte von einer halb belustigten zu einer ernsten, fast schon wütenden Miene: „Was erlaubst du dir, Magnius! Ich stehe über dir, schon vergessen! Ich gehöre einer höheren Rasse, den Engeln, an! Und du sprichst mich allen Ernstes normal an!“. Dabei lösten sich einige Strähnen aus seinem Zopf. Kvar, der Yuans Wutausbruch mitbekommen hat, entschuldigte sich rasch bei ihm: „Bitte vergebt Magnius, Lord Yuan.“ Dabei senkte der Großfürst seinen Kopf, um seine Unterwürfigkeit zu zeigen. Yuan, der sich reichlich wenig darum kümmerte, löste das Band des Zopfes und seine langen, blau-türkisen Haare fielen augenblicklich die Schultern herunter. Der Engel störte es ziemlich, wenn seine Haare nicht gescheit zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. „Okay, ich werde dir auf jeden Fall helfen und so stark muss dieser Kra… Äh, ich meine Lord Kratos, nicht sein. Er ist schließlich eine Made.“, wollte der Leiter der Menschenfarm von Palmacosta die Sache abschließen. „Unterschätze Kratos nicht, Magnius. Ich kenne ihn gut.“, sagte ihr Vorgesetzter, der gerade fertig mit dem Zopfbinden war und nun es auf den Rücken schmiss. „Warum kennt ihr…“ weiter kam Magnius nicht, da er mit einem mahnenden Blick seines Freundes unterbrochen wurde. „Kratos sollte eh wieder hier in Welgaia sein. Ist er aber nicht. Ich glaube, ich werde ihn mir wohl mal vorknöpfen.“, damit beendete Yuan das Gespräch und schaltete den Kommunikator aus. „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich werde diese A012 schon wieder herschaffen, so wahr ich Magnius von der östlichen Farm heiße!“ „Sei aber vorsichtig. A012 ist mit Lord Kratos unterwegs. So klug Lord Kratos auch sein mag, er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich die Aktivität meines Computers überwachen kann. Er hatte die Seiten mit dem Angelus- und mit dem Leblose Wesen-Projekt gesehen.“ Damit stand Kvars Freund auf und verließ sofort die Farm, um in seiner eigenen den Befehl, A012s Verfolgung aufzunehmen, freizugeben. Unterdessen lächelte Kvar kalt: „Ich habe es dir gesagt. Eine Flucht ist ausweglos, A012.“ Damit heiterte sich die Stimmung des Großfürsten. Er verließ sein Zimmer und begutachtete die Schäden, die A014 angestellt hat.